In my Heart, Always
by ejp2000
Summary: He'll always be with her, no matter what. FrankieXJackson one shot rated T for intense story lines


**(A/N) Hey Everyone! I really hope you like this story it's the first one I've published. This is kinda to raise awarness about bullying, also because romantic tragedies get me every time. This story was hard to write due to the emotional rollercoaster I was going through while writing this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High**

"Um, Frankie?" She heard a voice say. Frankie turned around from her locker to see Scarah standing there, an anxious look on her face.

"Oh, hey Scarah." Frankie said brightly. "What's up?"

Scarah bit her bottom lip. "Frankie, I need to tell you something." She began. "Jackson…was found in the Mad Science Lab. He-"

Frankie cut her off. "W-where are you going with this…?" She asked her voice shaking, her bright smile suddenly gone.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Scarah whispered. Frankie's eyes widened. Her textbooks fell from her grip against her chest, and she dashed down the hall. Her breathing was thin and shallow, her hands shaking as she flew through the hallway as fast as she could. She finally reached the Mad Science Lab and saw the door was crossed off by police tape. Ignoring the tape, Frankie climbed over it and continued into the room.

That's when she saw him. Lying on the floor, eyes closed, motionless. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and didn't care about blinking them away. She rushed to his side. She looked around the room to see The Headmistress, Mr. Where, and many police men around the room. She fell to her knees.

"H-how?" she whispered, a waterfall of tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He committed suicide, Frankie." The Headmistress said gently.

"S-suicide? Why w-would he do that?" Frankie asked through her sobs. Actually, she knew exactly why. Jackson was constantly being bullied at school, online, just about anywhere he went. They would cause him so much pain, physically, and emotionally. She had worried about him trying to harm himself more than once, but whenever she did, she would always comfort him and tell him that he always had her.

That had reminded her of the time Jackson showed up her doorstep. Manny and his friends had thrown him in a large puddle. Frankie gave him a towel to dry and told him that it could've been worse, he could've reacted how she would've reacted if she had been thrown in a puddle. Jackson laughed, and they spent the rest of the evening joking and watching TV.

That memory had made Frankie cry harder. She gripped Jackson's cold, lifeless hand in her warm one. She shook him gently. "Jackson…Jackson…Wake up." She whispered. "C'mon Jackson. Wake up." Mr. Where sighed.

"Frankie, he doesn't have a pulse." He said to the sobbing girl.

"So? Neither do half the students here." She denied.

"Frankie, he's gone." Headmistress Bloodgood stated gently. Frankie clutched Jackson's hand tighter and shook her head.

"No…I-it can't be. Why this? Why now?" she whispered painfully.

"We'll give you a minute." Bloodgood said and took the officers and Mr. Where out of the room, leaving Frankie alone with Jackson.

She remembered the first time they met, she stopped Manny from beating him in the hallway. She remembered their first date, at the movie theater even though Holt had crashed it, it was still one of the best moments of her life. She remembered their first kiss…her heart had been pounding. Her hands were intertwined with his. The blush on her face was impossible to miss. She remembered the time they fell asleep under the big oak tree on campus at the school. She remembered the time he and Holt finally separated. He had rushed down the hall, so excited to tell her. Frankie had giggled at his excitement.

Now she sat there with that same excited boy, cold and limp in her arms. She cradled him gently, almost as if she didn't want to wake him. That had reminded her of the time they had been watching a movie on her couch. He had fallen asleep on her, and she had cradled him just like she was now, she remembered herself smiling at his peaceful figure. That memory made her smile now, but not the joyful smile she had before, this was a more strained, painful smile. "Hey Jackson." She said staring down at him. He was paler than before, he had a small stream of blood coming from his mouth. There was an empty beaker next to him that once contained the toxic potion that he used to end his life.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to say how much I'm gonna miss you. I love you." That had reminded her of the time that Jackson told her he loved her.

They were sitting by the pond at the park. She was giggling at the baby ducks she saw in the shallow pond. He was nervous but he finally spoke up.

"Uh…Frankie?" she turned her head around to him and smiled.

"Yeah?" he was blushing furiously but still managed to finish what he was trying to say.

"I love you." Frankie had been caught off guard and started blushing as well.

"I-I love you too." She said sparking at the bolts from her excitement. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. That was one of the best moments of her life.

The memory flashed through her head and she almost broke down, but she kept going.

"I'm sorry they bullied you. I know you tried your best to rise above it. A-at least your past harm. And I'm always with you. Wherever you are now." She stroked his smooth cheek with her thumb. "You're my first love, my only love." She took a deep breath and kept talking to him. "I'll always be there for you. We'll always be together, no matter what." She whispered just like she did the time when Jackson asked what would he do if he didn't have her anymore.

She leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips, avoiding the blood on the left of his mouth. "Thank you, for teaching me all you did about life. You changed my life." And she really meant it. "I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my heart." She concluded. After she finished talking, she sat there for a while, the only sound was her sobs.

When she realized how long she had been there, she used a towel and wiped the blood off Jackson's delicate mouth, gave him one last quick kiss goodbye, and stood up to go. As much as she wanted to stay longer, she knew she would have to leave eventually. She stole one last quick glance at Jackson, and headed for the door. As she exited the room and entered the empty hall, she felt a chill on the back of her neck. She thought she heard a boy's voice say

"You'll always be in my heart too, Frankie."

Frankie slowly put her hand over her heart and whispered "Always."

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if it made you cry. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
